Elementalist Lux-The Beginning
by QuickJet
Summary: This is my adaption of how Lux became Elementalist Lux. She starts off as a normal light mage until finally expanding her powers beyond the rift and her true powers. I am planning to make each excerpt a short story. Each chapter should be released from 1-2 weeks. As Lux is found in Demacia, her home country...


"As high sorceress of the Demacian court, I request leave in order to explore Runeterra," I said.

"There is no need to be so formal Lux." said Jarvan IV.

"Jarvan, you know that as the prince, I'm entitled to speak like that," I say.

"No need, we've been friends since your childhood. As long as you let Garen know, I permit it. Just know to stay safe." Jarvan IV said.

"See you! Bye Jarvan!" I say as I gaze at the white marble walls of the palace.

I started to walk away hearing the click and clack of my heels on the quartz. The heavy white bags I carried contained my wand, books, and at the very bottom, a collection of Ezreal photos. I stuffed 5 encyclopedias of spellbooks inside my pack so I could practice my spells throughout the journey. Huge white pillars rose up as I turned the corner to the training grounds. I heard the ring of swords colliding and shouts of men sparring outside. When I stepped out from the cover of the marble palace, the beating hot sun shone on my hands and hair. I continued walking to Garen's quarters at the side of the palace.

"Lux! Where are you heading with all those bags. Here I can carry them for you!" Jackson said running towards me.

Jackson was one of Demacia's best snipers. He could snipe anyone blindfolded.

"There is no need. I'm going to my brother to let him know about my journey. I can't continue practicing light magic. I won't be able to defend Demacia if I can only master one element." I say waving to Jackson.

As he caught up to me, I could see the spiky brown hair and signature goggles on his forehead.

"Journey? Wait… Are you leaving? When did this happen? Who will defend the palace from sorcerers. You know that there is no other mage stronger than you in Demacia right?" Jackson said with a look of astonishment.

He was currently wearing his recon suit. The green and black color of the suit was well suited for camouflage and ambush against the Noxus forces.

"Well looks as if you're going on a mission yourself. What would we do without our best sniper?" I say dramatically.

I put back of my hand to my forehead.

"No, no. No need to be so nice. I ain't really that important. Besides, sorcery is stronger than guns. You could literally laser people from miles away." Jackson says scratching his head nervously.

"Hmmm," I say thoughtfully, "if you continue to waste my time, maybe I should laser you?

Acting as if I was actually considering lasering him, Jackson started to back off.

"It's fine really. Just say when you need help. Bye Lux!" He said as he started jogging off to the training ground.

She set a sad look at his parting figure. _No one gets my jokes. Sometimes there are downs to being a sorceress._ As the thought seeped into her mind, she shook her head immediately brightening up and facing forward. She looked to the area where Garen's private housing was. _I just need to get permission to leave grounds of Demacia. Shouldn't be THAT hard…._

Just as she had that thought, Garen walked out of the marble building to the back of the training pavilion. He had a calm demeanor as he read through papers at the doorway.

"Garen! Could I talk to you for a moment?" I yelled.

The clash and rings of steel against steel ceased as the men saw me callin to my brother. Garen, looking up, started to walk to me with a smile. His big blue armor was clinking as he ambled towards me at the end of the pavilion. With shrugs, the men resumed sparring practice.

"Yo sis, what do you want?" Garen said as he looked at me with a smile.

"So, I'm leaving." I say in a plain voice.

"Oh yeah… ok - wait what! Leaving? When did this happen?" Garen says with a startled yelp.

"Eh, I told you before that I wanted to study abroad so that I could learn more about the world and magic." I say with a simple shrug.

"Whoa hold on sis. I thought you were joking then. You're already so good at magic, why do you need to study abroad." Garen says bewildered.

"Well, the truth is, I feel like my abilities are a bit lackluster. Sure, I can throw light everywhere, but I won't be able to defend Demacia effectively if I only throw light bulbs at armies will I?" I say in my ever cheerful tone.

"No. That's short and simple. You won't have anyone protecting you. You do a lot for Demacia." Garen said with a finality to his voice.

"But! Ugh! You're so protective. And how exactly do I help Demacia?" I ask curious to see if he can list my accomplishments.

"Well you… keep the electricity going?" Garen says.

"Then why do we have a giant generator in the hall? Is it there for show? It looks ugly anyways." I say with a bit of annoyance.

"Lux, you must stay here, what if you're killed or worse. Sent to the Shadow Isles. Imagine that!" Garen says.

"No, I will leave and you can't stop me." I say.

I was determined to leave the country and expand my power. The people had done so much to raise Demacia from the ground that I felt like I needed to repay them.

"Call the magic battalion and lock Lux in her room!" Garen said as he yelled over his shoulder.

A look of horror swept over me.

"You… can't do that! I'm high sorceress. I'm not 10 anymore. I don't need babysitting." I say with a frustrated look.

As the magic battalion came and took me to my room, I started to give into my anger. I must leave this place to expand on my power. Locked in my own kingdom. Wow. Who would've thought? It was necessary for me to leave so that Noxus won't win the war. I started to map the building structure around me.

Tonight, I would escape.


End file.
